Sacred Cow/Trivia
Trivia *A total of 4.81 million households watched this episode. *The episode received positive reviews from critics. *First episode to be written by one of the show's writing staff (Nora Smith). *First appearances of Randy Watkins and the Animal Control Guy. *Brendon Small, star of Loren Bouchard's former show Home Movies voices the Animal Control Guy. He later reprises the role in Season 5's "Dawn of the Peck." * This is the only episode in Season 1 not to have the standard end credits sequence. Instead of walking in from off screen in the burger suit, Gene dances with his keyboard to a house composition he made for the 100,000th burger celebration featured just before the end credits. *Randy operates from out of the Store Next Door, making it the only time the interior of the store is seen. *This was the fourth episode produced but was aired third after "Human Flesh" and "Crawl Space" making it the first episode to be aired out of production order. *Louise states that she wants to put a stick of dynamite in the beef and blow it up. Later, in "Ain't Miss Debatin'", the family makes a stop motion movie which ends with Meatman, a character made out of beef, being blown up by firecrackers that Louise uses. *When the family is in the store next door trying to locate Moolissa, the sign on the door of the restaurant says "closed for family emergency." *Randy's shirt is colored white in this episode, unlike later episodes where it is yellow. *Animals at Mother Goose's Discount Petting Zoo include; Baa Baa Black Sheep (a white sheep painted black), Hickory Dickory Dock (two mice acting as a pendulum for a clock), and This Little Piggy Went to Market (a pig with its front legs tied to a shopping cart). Moolisa is dubbed The Cow That Jumped Over the Moon with a model of the moon suspended from below his stomach. * The script cover shows Moolissa and several hands. One holding a soda cup, another with a spatula and one with a plate with a burger on top. *The sign advertising the 100,000th burger says "Buy our 100,000th Burger and get it for 1/2 price. (*Conditions apply)." *First appearance of the walk-in freezer in the basement of the property. *In the background of Bob's fantasy after Moolissa dies, there are pink burger and heart-shaped clouds. Goofs *Randy starts the cow-ntdown in daylight, but later at 3 days and 2 hours, it's end of business at night. At 23 hours it's daylight again and when it reaches zero it's nighttime again. *The male owner of Mother Goose's Discount Petting Zoo is shown to be African-American and wearing a tank top advertising the petting zoo as opposed to the t-shirt he wears throughout the rest of the episode on the computer monitor in the video editing suite (Store Next Door) before the frame changes to a further out shot. *In the last scene, Mort disappears from the customers when Linda shows off the banner. *When Teddy says, "I'm signing an autograph, Bob" his arm hair disappears. Category:Trivia